czarodziejkifandomcom-20200215-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell to najstarsza z Czarodziejek po śmierci jej siostry, Prue. Żona Leo Wyatta i matka trojga dzieci: Wyatta, Chrisa i Melindy Halliwell. Po śmierci Prue, Piper uważana jest za najpotężniejszą z trójki sióstr. Jej moce działają na zasadzie manipulacji molekułami: spowalnianie ich do momentu, gdzie przedmioty zastygają w ruchu oraz przyśpieszanie ich, by je podgrzać lub spowodować wybuch. Poza tym, Piper, posiada podstawowe zdolności czarownicy: rzucanie zaklęć, warzenie mikstur, wykrywanie zagubionych przedmiotów i ludzi. Piper posiada dostęp do Mocy Trzech, wspólnej mocy Czarodziejek. Ponadto jest szefem swojej własnej restauracji, którą nazwała Halliwellowie, na część najważniejszej w jej życiu wartości. Restauracje otworzyła w 2008 roku, po zamknięciu swego nocnego klubu, P3. Historia Wczesne życie ]] Piper urodziła się 7 sierpnia, 1973 roku ze związku Patty Halliwell i Victora Vennetta. Ujawniły się u niej wikańskie zdolności w postaci mocy spowolniania molekuł. 24 marca, 1975 odwiedziła ją przyszła wersja Piper wraz ze swoimi siostrami, próbując zerwać pakt, który jej matka zerwała z czarnoksiężnikiem Nicholasem. Patty wbrew swej woli obiecała mu moce swoich córek i zapewnienie mu niewrażliwości przed nimi. W listopadzie 1975, Piper i jej starsza siostra Prue Halliwell przywitały na świecie swoją młodszą siostrę Phoebe Halliwell. Po jej narodzinach, ich babcia Penny, związała ich moce, aby ochronić je przed Nicholasem. W celu zapewnienia dziewczynkom normalnego dzieciństwa, Penny wymazała im pamięć o wszystkim co związane z magią, sprawiając że zapomniały o swoim magicznym przeznaczeniu. W okresie dojrzewania, Piper nie wiedziała gdzie jej miejsce, w porównaniu do swoich sióstr czuła się zwyczajna. Penny zapewniła ją, że jest niezwykła - przejmuje się innymi i jest ciepła dla ludzi, najlepszy pomocnik jakiego Babcia mogła tylko mieć. Widzimy to w sezonie 8 odcinek Forever Charmed, gdzie Piper z przeszłości jest świadkiem rozmowy nastoletniej siebie z babcią. Piper ukończyła Baker High School w 1992, jednak przez brak pewności siebie nie wyprowadziła na studia i mieszkała w domu przez okres wyższego wykształcenia. Po ukończeniu studiów zaczęła pracę w banku, marząc jednak o zostaniu szefem kuchni. Narodziny Czarodziejki 7 października, 1998, Młodsza siostra Piper, Phoebe Halliwell wróciła z Nowego Jorku po 6 miesiącach. Tej samej nocy, Phoebe rzuciła zaklęcie Dominus Trinus, które obudziło związaną przez ich babcię Moc Trzech. Zarówno Prue jak i Piper nie uwierzyły Phoebe, wmawiającej im że są czarownicami. Jednakże, niedługo później, Piper odkryła, że posiada moc zatrzymywania czasu (tak myślała, jak się później okazało - spowalnianie molekuł), gdy zamroziła Chef Moore w trakcie rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej - wtedy uwierzyła swojej młodszej siostrze. Z początku Piper była skołowana i nienawidziła swojego czarowniczego powołania. Niepewna skąd wzięły się jej moce i czy naprawdę jest dobra, postanowiła nie używać swoich mocy. Jednakże nie panowała nad swoimi umiejętnościami i często zamrażała otoczenie, gdy wpadała w panikę. Phoebe przekonała ją, że nie zna bardziej troskliwej i dobrej osoby niż Piper. Piper, wciąż pełna wątpliwości, poszła do okolicznego kościoła. Weszła do środka i upewniła się, przez brak uderzenia pieruna, że jest dobra. Piper obejrzała dokument o Mary Eastej, wiedźmie w 17 wieku, uderzoną przez pierun, gdy ta chciała wejść do kościoła. Odejście z Quake i otwarcie P3 W Quake, Piper wiecznie musiała brać podwójne zmiany. Była nieszczęśliwa ze swoją pracą i leniwym szefostwem, dlatego postanowiła odejść i iść w stronę marzenia o posiadaniu własnej restauracji. Otwarcie restauracji byłoby zbyt ryzykowne, co skłoniło Piper do otwarcia nocnego klubu. Upatrzyła sobie budynek znany wcześniej jako "Industral Zone". Prue stwierdziła, że to świetne miejsce, sama często tam bywała po pracy. Prue powiedziała to w sezonie 2 w odcinku "Witch Trial". Z pomocą sióstr, Piper dostała kredyt i kupiła klub. Nazwała go P3 na cześć "Mocy Trzech" (Power of Three) a także "Prue/Paige", "Piper", "Phoebe". i Leo bawiący się w klubie.]] Na początku nie prosperował on za dobrze, ale kapela "Dishwalla" pojawiła się tam, razem z demonem Masselinem, który był pożeraczem dusz. Piper i siostry uratowały niewinnych a znana marka zespołu pozwoliła na lepszy start klubu. Niebawem P3 stał się jednym z najczęściej odwiedzanych i najpopularniejszych klubów w San Francisco. Śmierć Prue i zaakceptowanie Paige w rodzinie ]] 17 maja, 2001 roku, starsza siostra Piper, Prue została zabita w walce z demonem Shaxem. Nagła strata siostry była ogromnym ciosem dla Piper i Phoebe, jednakże bardziej uderzyła Piper. Pełna gniewu zaczęła bezmyślnie atakować demony, co było powodem jej przemiany w furie. Jak widać w odcinku Hell Hath No Fury. jako swoją siostrę.]] Po pogrzebie Prue, siostry odkryły, że mają siostrę przyrodnią o imieniu Paige. Piper miała problem w zaakceptowaniu Paige jako siostrę. Kiedy Piper była przemieniona w furie, Paige sprawiła, że Piper uwolniła swoje emocje i ujawniła jak czuje się po śmierci Prue; była zła, że ją zostawiła, myślała że bez niej sobie nie poradzi. Uwolnienie emocji sprawiło, że Piper przestała być furią i mogła rozpocząć żałobę po Prue i zaakceptować Paige jako swoją siostrę. Koronacja Phoebe na Królową Podziemi Cole Turner przekonał Phoebe Halliwell do poślubienia go przez mroczny rytuał, nie wiedząc, że Cole stał się Źródłem Wszelkiego Zła. Paige i Piper rozgryzły to i chciały pogadać o tym z Phoebe. Okazało się jednak, że Phoebe jest w ciąży, co było dla wszystkich szokiem. Dowiedziała się prawdy przez wizję, jednak Wyrocznia przekonała ją do zostania Królową Wszelkiego Zła. Przekonana, że Phoebe nie może być już dobra, Piper przygotowała mikstury unicestwiające. Leo i Paige próbowali ją przekonać, że Phoebe wciąż ma w sobie dobro, ale Piper w swojej upartości nie chciała ich słuchać. Straciła kolejną siostrę i wolałaby widzieć Phoebe martwą niż rządzącą całym podziemiem i całym złem. Czując się bezsilna, Piper popadła w alkoholizm, pijąc do utraty przytomności. Paige wybudziła ją i przekonała, że Phoebe można uratować, mówiąc o tym jak widać w niej przebłyski dobra i nadziei na powrót na ich stronę. Dochodząc do wniosku, że unicestwienie Cole'a może przywrócić Phoebe na dobro, Piper, Paige i Leo udali się do penthouse. Chwilę przed tym, jak Cole miał zabić siostry, przerwała mu Phoebe. Dołączyła do swoich sióstr i unicestwiła Cole'a, pomimo tego jak wiele ją to kosztowało. Piper i Paige pomogły Phoebe w tym trudnym dla niej czasie. Phoebe wciąż w ciąży, traciła kontrolę nad swoim ciałem na rzecz dziecka. Piper próbowała związać jego moce, ale dziecko wciąż broniło siebie i matkę. Wyroczni udało się ukraść dziecko i koronowała siebie na Źródło Wszelkiego Zła. Wraz z członkami rady zostali unicestwieni przez siostry, co pozwoliło dziewczynom wrócić do normalnego życia. Narodziny Wyatta Po wielu nieudanych próbach, Piper udało się w końcu zajść w ciążę. Ciąża nie była łatwa. Poza ludzkimi aspektami ciąży, moce Piper zaczęły przyjmować niekontrolowane formy, a normalne symptomy jak poranne mdłości miały magiczny dodatek orbów. Wszystko to było spowodowane rosnącą mocą nienarodzonego dziecka, które potrafiło zamienić swoich rodziców ciałami, aby mogli wejść w swoje buty i zrozumieć swoje problemy. Zarówno siostry, Leo, a nawet Darryl stwierdzili, że najlepsze dla Piper będzie, jeśli na jakiś czas zrobiła sobie przerwe od walk z demonami. Tak aby dziecku nie groziło żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Okazało się jednak, że dziecko potrafi obronić siebie i swoją mamę samo, używając tarczy ochronnej oraz leczenia. Piper stała się niewrażliwa na jakiekolwiek magiczne ataki. Niewrażliwość ta jednak nie chroniła jej przed chorobami, jak się okazało, w ostatnim trymestrze u Piper zdiagnozowano toksemie. Lekarz zalecił jej dietę bez soli, zero stresu i dużo odpoczynku na resztę ciąży. Następnego dnia, Phoebe, Paige i Leo odkryli, że magia zniknęła całkowicie ze świata. Jak się okazało, przepowiednia wywróżona lata wcześniej miała niedługo się spełnić: narodziny Podwójnie Błogosławionego Dziecka. Tego samego dnia, Piper urodziła chłopca, Wyatta Halliwella, na stole w jadalni. Wyatt urodził się otoczony wirującymi orbami, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkim. Wszyscy bowiem zakładali, że Piper i Leo będą mieć dziewczynkę. Opis Moce i zdolności Moce czarodziejki thumb|left|Piper zamroziła Jeremy'ego.Molekularna Destabilizacja - Piper odziedziczyła moc spowalniania molkularnego, znanego także jako zatrzymanie cząsteczek lub potocznie "zamrażanie", po jej matce Patricii Halliwell, a także prababci P. Baxter i przodkini Melindzie Warren. Dzięki tej mocy Piper mogła dosłownie "zamrażać" ruchy innych obiektów w tym także demonów i ludzi; powodowała to poprzez spowalnianie ruchu molekuł danego obiektu do momentu gdy te zdawały się przestać ruszać (efekt wizualny wygląda jak zatrzymanie w czasie, stąd też potoczna nazwa "zamrożenie"). Na początku, gdy jeszcze nie panowała nad mocą, uwalniała ją tylko w panice lub strachu. Ponadto na początku do używania tej mocy były niezbędne jej dłonie, była niestety bezsilna gdy ktoś ją skrępował; zamrożenie trwało zaledwie kilka sekund, w kilku przypadkach kilka minut. Dodatkowo jej moc działała tylko wtedy, kiedy obiekt był na linii jej wzroku, a ponadto musiał znajdować się w pomieszczeniu. Z czasem jednak Piper nauczyła się zamrażać okolicę na dłuższy czas, później czas bliżej nieokreślony. W 3 sezonie nauczyła się odmrażać tylko fragmenty ciała istoty poddanej jej mocy. Niebawem nauczyła się również zamrażać coraz potężniejsze istoty; Belthazor'a, Skies'a oraz Triadę. Molekularna Eksplozja - W 3 sezonie moce pozwalające Piper na sterowanie molekułami rozwijają się coraz bardziej. Czarodziejka prócz zwalniania ruchu molekuł, mogła teraz przyśpieszać ich drgania co doprowadzało do eksplozji. Moc dokładnie polega na przyśpieszeniu ruchu atomów poszczególnych obiektów, aż dochodzi do rozerwania wiązań co my odbieramy jako eksplozję. Gdyż ta moc zależna była podobnie jak zamrażanie od identycznego ruchu dłoni, Piper na początku miała problemy z opanowaniem tego daru i często zamiast zamrozić wysadzała różne przedmioty. Dar wysadzania jest niemal nie do opanowania kiedy jego właściciel jest zły lub wściekły. Kiedy Piper nie panowała nad swoim gniewem często wysadzała różne przedmioty całkiem przypadkowo. Z czasem jednak Czarodziejka nauczyła się korzystać z tej potężnej mocy i była w stanie używać jej bardzo precyzyjne np. wysadzić tylko część ciała demonowi, spowodować niewielką eksplozję lub eksplozję na obiektach. W 8 sezonie "The Lost Picture Show", Piper za pomocą swojej mocy odbiła kule ognia demona Vaklava. Moc ta jednak nie działa na wszystkie demony: Źródło eksplodowało, jednak bardzo szybko jego molekuły wracały i formowały się z powrotem. Podobnie było z demonami takimi jak Necron czy Lazarus. Czasami również, gdy demony nie dały nawet chwilowo się wysadzić Piper powodowała eksplozje na ciele przeciwnika co odrzucało go do tyłu (efekt podobny do telekinezy). Z czasem jednak Piper wysadzała coraz potężniejsze demony, aż w sezonie 8 ("Engaged and Confused") Piper po potrójnej eksplozji na klatce piersiowej Baliela - wysadza go. Warto również wspomnieć, że moc ta jest bardzo rzadka, wręcz znikoma, ponieważ wg. oryginalnej fabuły serialu wśród czarownic tylko jedyna Piper posiada tę zdolność, choć możliwe jest, że tę moc posiadała też Patty Halliwell. Również dzięki tej mocy Piper w sezonie siódmym wyćwiczyła umiejętność Dewiacji. Na początku zamiast całych pocisków, demony ranione były przez ich części lub fale uderzeniowe, jednak wkrótce czarodziejka zdolna była odbić całą kulę ognia lub energii.Czasem wyglądało to tak jakby Piper używała mocy telekinezy. thumb|left|Piper przypadkowo wysadza ścianę. Molekularne Przyspieszenie - w roku 2008 Piper obdarzona została zdolnością pochodną od bardziej agresywnej Molekularnej Eksplozji. Polega ona na wprawianiu molekuł celu w niewyobrażalnie szybki ruch wibracyjny. Dany obiekt lub substancja nie wybucha, ale nabiera wysokiej temperatury, czasami topi się. Po raz pierwszy moc ujawniła się, gdy czarodziejka chciała pozbyć się Źródła pod postacią Golema, jednak stopiła ulicę pod nim. Wyróżniamy 4 rodzaje Molekularnego Przyspieszenia: * termokinetyczne - dzięki tej mocy Piper może podgrzewać obiekty lub substancje, na przykład wodę * akceleracyjne - dzięki tej odmianie wprawiła molekuły Tarczy Orbingu Paige w ruch, przez co mogły się przemieścić * ablacyjne - dzięki temu rodzajowi obiekty lub substancje wybrane przez Piper nagrzewały się i topniały, jak na przykład asfalt * pyrokinetyczne - w roku 2009 Piper po raz pierwszy użyła swej mocy do unicestwienia demona, który natychmiast stanął w płomieniach thumb|Piper z siostrami przygotowuje wywar. Mistrzyni eliksirów '''- w odcinku "Muse to my ears" Phoebe nazywa Piper "mistrzynią eliksirów", ponadto te same słowa powtarza Billie w 8 sezonie. Piper jako świetną kucharką oraz prawdziwym mistrzem wywarów. Potrafi uwarzyć wszystkie a dodatkowo sama tworzy i wymyśla wiele z nich. Prawdopodobnie "dar" ten odziedziczyła po babci, która uważa się za autorkę rozdziału o wywarach w Księdze Cieni. Moce demona thumb|left|Piper używa odkrywa swoją moc i topi asfalt. W 3 sezonie, w odcinku "Bride and Gloom" Piper zostaje zainfekowana złem przez to, że Prue została „poślubiona" przez czarnoksiężnika w mrocznej ceremonii. Wtedy też pokazuje nam jakie miałaby moce gdyby była zła. Jedną z jej zdolności staje się transmogryfikacja, potrafiła bowiem zmieniać ludzi w zwierzęta. Ponadto potrafiła migać, czyli teleportować się tak jak Czarnoksiężnicy. Dodatkowo jej moc zamrażania zmieniła się i Piper dosłownie zamrażała swoje ofiary lodem. Ta moc nazywa się cyrokineza. Biorąc pod uwagę, że podczas zamrażania Dantalian krzyczała, musiało być to bolesne. Moce superbohaterki Gdy Piper zyskała moce bohaterki dostała srebrny kostium. Do jej zdolności doszły sztuki walki takie jak karate i judo. Ponad to dostała moce nadludzkiej siły i super szybkości. rażaku, czarnoksiężniku, a także w duchu światłości Leo Wyatt, który później zostaje jej mężem. Ich związek miał jednak dość ważny kryzys z powodu problemów czysto magicznych. Dlatego też Piper próbowała ułożyć sobie normalne życie ze swiom sąsiadem Dane'em. Podczas całego, niemal rocznego związku, Dan nie dowiedział się, że Piper jest czarownicą. Wkońcu jednak dowiedział się, jednak okazał się niezdolny do utrzymania tajemnicy więc Piper przy pomocy dżina usunęła te wiadomości z jego pamięci. Para nie przetrwała jednak próby czasu i w końcu rozstali się. Ostatnim argumentem jaki przekonał Piper, iż nie powinna być z Dan'em była podróz do ich przeszłych wcieleń, gdzie P. Baxter była żoną Gorodona Johnsona (przeszłego wcielenia Dan'a), mimo to P. Baxter miała również kochanka, który był przeszłym wcielenim Leo. Dzięki tej informacji Piper była pewna, że może zaznać szczęścia tylko u boki swojego Ducha Światłothumb|Piper i [[Leo Wyatt]]ści.-leo Kiedy w końcu para (Leo i Piper) była już razem, nadal napotykali przeszkodzy związane z ich związek. Kiedy Starsi postawili im ultimatum, że umszą zakończyć swój związek, albo oni oddzielą Leo od Czarodziejek, ten zaproponował Piper jedyne możliwe rozwiązanie - ślub. Leo oświadczył się Piper w łazience, ale ta nie była pewna swojej decyzji, mimo to zgodziła się. Oboje postanowili wziąć tajemny ślub, w ukryciu przed Starszymi. Jednak sprawy związane z Cole'm sprawiły iż Najwyżsi dowiedzieli się o ceremoni i siłą przywołali Leo, przerywając ślub. Przez ten postępek Piper zaprzestała używania magii, zaczęła strajkować przeciwko Starszym. Wtedy Ci oddali Leo, aby sprawdzić czy ich związek nie będzie im przeszkadzał w magicznej pracy. Leo i Piper w końcu byli razem, jednak to nie był koniec ich przygód. W końcu duch babci postanowił udzielić im magicznej cereomoni złączenia dłoni. Na ślubie był tylko Darryl Morris, Victor Bennett, a nawet Patty Halliwell dostała pozwolenie powrotu z krainy zmarłych na ten jeden dzień. Niestety ceremonię przerwała Prue, gdyż jej alter ego w postaci ciała astralnego zaczęło się buntować i zniszczyło ceremonię. Piper załamała się i powiedziała, że ślubu nie będzie i najwyraźniej to nie jest ich przeznaczeniem. Phoebe i rodzina pomogły ocalić Prue, a potem przekonać Piper do powrotu przed ołtarz. W ten sposób w końcu byli razem, zaślubieni. Życie Piper i Leo układało się całkiem nieźle, po ponad roku od ślubu Piper zaszła w ciążę i w 5 sezonie urodziła Wyatt'a Matthew Halliwell'a. Niestety w tym też sezonie, w ostatnich odcinkach Leo został mianowany Starszym, przezco musiał opuścić Piper. Ta rozżalona dała się pochłonąć mocom bogini Gai, ale udało jej się powstrzymać wściekłość i oddała boskie moce. W 6 sezonie, przez nieudane zaklęcie Leo, Piper straciła część pamięci (Leo chciał oszczędzić jej bólu). Phoebe dzięki swojej nowej mocy - empatii udało się jednak przywrócić wspomnienia Piper i razem wróciły do domu. Piper jako samotna matka radziła sobie bardzo dobrze, próbowała nawet ułożyć sobie życie, więc chodziła na randki. Kiedy jednak trafiła z Leo do krainy cienia, gdzie przeniósł ich Duch Ciemności, zaszła ponownie w ciążę. Nie powiedziała o tym swojemu "ex-mężowi", a gdy ten się dowiedział, wrócić do Piper. Rodzina Piper wyszła za mąż za ducha światłości-Leo Wyatta.Mieli 2 synów-Wyatta i Chrisa oraz córkę Melindę. 260px Konto zgonów Podczas fabuły serialu, Piper została uśmiercona '''9 razy Transformacje thumb|110px|Furia. Podczas całej serii Charmed, Piper zmieniła się w ... Sezon 1 * Wendigo * Śmiertelnik * Duch światłości (zamieniła się mocami z Leo) Sezon 2 * Duch Sezon 3 * Czarnoksiężnik * Demon (przez mroczną esencję życiową Alchemika) Sezon 4 * Furia thumb|Wendigo atakujący Piper. * Duch Sezon 5 * Czerwony Kapturek * Duch światłości (zmiana z Leo) * Super bohater * Gaja Sezon 6 *Shakti *Duch Sezon 7 *bestie zabijającą duchy światłości *duch Sezon 8 *zmiana tożsamości w Jenny Bennet *bestie co było powodem magicznego wirusa Ciekawostki *Piper była zmieniona w boginie aż trzy razy. *Żadne z jej poprzednich wcieleń nie władało żywiołem. *Jej poprzednim wcieleniem była Priscilla Baxter. *Piper nigdy nie zamieniła się w nastolatkę chociaż pokazano jej nastoletnie zdjęcie. Galeria 414px-Piper_LTC.jpg|Piper - Serce rodziny. Piper_as_child.jpg|Mała Piper. 708px-1x01-Piper.jpg 713px-1x07-Piper.jpg Piper_BrushTroubles3.jpg 212px-1x02-PiperScared.jpg 212px-1x07-PiperTheif.jpg 713px-1x05-Piper.jpg 212px-1x01-piper3.jpg 713px-Piper_Bad_Warlocks.jpg 212px-Cynda_Piper.jpg 713px-1x14-Piper.jpg 713px-Piper_FTE.jpg 713px-1x18-Piper.jpg 713px-1x16-Piper.jpg 212px-1x02-MaryEstesDocumentary_PiperWatching.jpg|Piper najlepiej czuje się w kuchni. 212px-Piper_Glad1.jpg 713px-1x11-Piper.jpg 713px-1x17-Piper.jpg 212px-2x08-Piper.jpg 713px-1x21-Piper.jpg 719px-Charmed104_728.jpg 708px-Piper_Everywhere.jpg 708px-PiperHeartBreakCity.jpg 212px-2x03-Piper.jpg 212px-2x07-Piper.jpg 212px-1x21-PiperSpell.jpg 708px-2x05-Piper.jpg 708px-Piper_Hellfire.jpg 576px-Piper_Kiwano.jpg 708px-2x02-Piper.jpg 708px-Piper_in_Painting.jpg 212px-2x09-piper-freezes-dj-and-goons.jpg 711px-2x15-PiperChoosesLeo.jpg 708px-6x10_Piper.jpg 708px-Piper_Heartbreak.jpg 187px-Piper_..jpg 713px-Piper_Wanna_Have_Fun.jpg 212px-2x01-PiperHalliwell.jpg 713px-Charmed413_229.jpg 212px-2x21-Piper.jpg 116px-Piper_Halliwell_CharmedIB.jpg 212px-2x02-PiperHalliwell.jpg|Piper w niespełnionej przyszłości. 212px-Piper_Outside_House.jpg 212px-Holly_as_Cole_Turner.jpg 212px-5x15-Piper.jpg 212px-Piperleooo.png|Ślub Piper i Leo. 711px-Piper_el1.jpg 212px-Charmed701_674.jpg 406px-05da.jpg 212px-5x08-Piper.jpg 212px-8x10Piper.png 708px-Piper_Carpe_Demon.jpg 711px-2x13-Piper.jpg 357px-4x06-02.jpg 711px-2x15-Piper.jpg 713px-5x11_Piper.jpg 713px-1x09-Piper.jpg 212px-Piper504_siren_song.jpg 708px-6x11_Piper2.jpg 212px-2x22-PiperEvents.jpg 711px-3x17-Piper.jpg 212px-3x14-Piper.jpg 212px-5x04-46.png 212px-5x02-56.png 713px-Charmed520_323.jpg 212px-3x08-Piper.jpg 175px-5x03-PiperFairyTaleBook.jpg k,NDc1NzI1MTYsNzQ3Nzk0,f,jkj.jpg 720px-5x05_Piper2.jpg 715px-5x02-Piper.jpg 708px-6x02-Piper.jpg 212px-4x09-Piper.jpg 212px-6x07-Piper.jpg 711px-Charmed313_471.jpg 212px-Piper_leo.jpg 212px-4x04-PiperPower.jpg 708px-6x16_Piper2.jpg 711px-6x15_Piper.jpg 212px-2x17-Piper.jpg 711px-3x09-Piper.jpg 5x08-03.jpg 715px-5X10_Piper2.jpg 708px-6x06_Piper.jpg 6x23-57-piper-chris.jpg 708px-6x09_Piper2.jpg 708px-Piper_CutHand.jpg 212px-6x03_Piper.jpg 212px-5x01-Piper.png 713px-5x19_Piper.jpg 708px-6x19_Piper.jpg 212px-6x20-21.png 212px-8x10-Piper.jpg 212px-Holly_as_Mabel_Stillman.jpg 212px-Holly_as_Zankou.jpg 212px-Holly_as_Zen_Master.jpg 212px-Molecular_Manipulation.gif 212px-7x05-PiperConjur.jpg 713px-5x13-Piper.jpg 212px-Piper-Halliwell-Forever-Charmed-piper-halliwell-16094355-1056-800.jpg 212px-Charmed622_224.jpg 212px-PiperHoluks.jpg 212px-PiperReadingbook.jpg 700px-782px-PiperExcalibur.jpg 212px-5x05-Piper.jpg 720px-5x04 Piper.jpg 708px-6x18 Piper2.jpg 713px-5x11-Piper.jpg 713px-Piper is Sand Francisco Dreamin'.jpg 122px-Piper Book1.jpg 713px-Piper Importance of Being.jpg 719px-Piper Run Piper Run.jpg 713px-4x04-Piper.jpg 719px-Piper Blue Moon.jpg 212px-8x08-Piper.jpg 147px-Photo 02 (Piper).jpg 713px-Piper unexpectedly blows wall up.jpg 715px-Pipermummy.jpg 708px-Piper Picture.jpg 715px-Piper Witch Over.jpg 711px-Piper Bride Gloom.jpg 708px-8x11-Piper.jpg 713px-4x22-Piper.jpg 708px-Piper LAB.jpg 212px-4x15-Piper.jpg 708px-Piper Unseen.jpg 708px-6x12 Piper1.jpg 713px-5x11 Piper.jpg 708px-6x11 Piper.jpg 708px-6x12 Piper2.jpg 708px-6x09 Piper.jpg 708px-4x10-Piper.jpg 708px-4x16-Piper.jpg 715px-5x03 Piper.jpg 707px-4x05-Piper.jpg 708px-7x10-Piper.jpg 683px-6x11-Piper.jpg 708px-3x16-Piper.jpg 708px-3x12-Piper.jpg 713px-5x20-Piper.jpg 708px-6x04 Piper.jpg 713px-5x17-Piper.jpg 708px-4x12-Piper.jpg 713px-5x18-Piper.jpg 708px-6x14-Piper.jpg 708px-6x19-Piper.jpg 212px-6x08_Piper1.jpg 212px-6x05_Piper.jpg 712px-2x18-Piper.jpg 708px-6x06-Piper.jpg 212px-5x12_Piper.jpg 708px-6x18_Piper.jpg 708px-6x17_Piper.jpg 708px-4x12-Piper.jpg 708px-6x12_Piper1.jpg PiperInfoBoxMain.jpg|Czarodziejka na zawsze. 113703.1.jpg 662969_1300134700750_full.jpg 708926_1304613335036_full.jpg Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Istoty magiczne Kategoria:Czarownice i Czarodzieje Kategoria:Ludzie